Overheard
by Lilianna.S
Summary: What if Jace found out Hodge, and Valentines evil plan? What would change? Set in City of Bones. Spoilers.


**Overheard : **_Chapter 1_

* * *

Set in: City of Bones (Clary's birthday)

* * *

**Jace PoV**

Jace quickly ran to the institutes kitchen, he had less than an hour to make them a snack, wake up Clary, and bring her to the garden. Jace opened the fridge, and stared at all of Isabelle's home made food. Why she put them in the fridge, Jace would never know. He took out Isabelle's containers, and placed them on the kitchen counter. Now that, the uneatable food was gone, it'd be easier to find Clary and him something to eat. Jace opened the fridges compartments, he found two green apples. He patted his back pocket to make sure that his dagger was there. When Jace was sure the weapon was there, he turned around to place the apples onto the counter, beside Isabelle's disgusting food.

Before Jace could search for anything else's, he heard a crash. Than voices. Jace followed the muffled voices; two men it seemed were chatting. The closer he got to the library's door the louder, the voices got. The door, was cracked open, he crouched down and looked through the library's wooden door. Jace didn't know what to expect, but he definitely didn't expect his father

"Its alright, Valentine." Hodge says addressing his father. Valentine? Jace hand drops from the door knob. He looked, at the man beside Hodge. It was true, it had been years since he seen his father. But Jace new for certainty that, that man was not Valentine, and was his father; Michael Wayland.

"Just blame it on the small child." Jace's father says, while picking up the smashed globe. Jace noticed that his father, did not correct Hodge. Jace fought the urge to run to his father. He knew it'd be better if he stood were he was, and bursted through the doors when everything Jace wanted to know was said.

"Has the girl found the cup?" Jace's father says not beating around the bush. Girl? Cup?

"Clary" Jace tensed hearing her name. The night was already crazy with, or without Clary being put into the mix.

"I know, Clarissa what a horrid name." Michael spits out. Jace actually thought Clarissa, was a beautiful name, matching a beautiful girl. This man standing in front of Hodge was not his father, they may look alike but it wasn't him. Michael was well mannered man. He was rough at times, but knew when it was to much.

"No Clarissa, has not found the cup. But i suspect it will be soon." The Mortal Cup. Is Jace's father helping them?

"Good. Now tell me how's my Jonathan?" Jonathan. He had not heard that name, in years.

"Jace you mean." Hodge corrected.

"Oh, yes. Jace how is he?" For some reason hearing his father say Jace made him angry and mad. His father was ALIVE for god sake. The only reason he had the nickname was because his father was dead. DEAD. But now he was standing in front of Hodge.

"He is the same as he's always been. Cocky, but nether less one of the best." Jace frowned at the description of him. Not just one of the best. Jace Wayland was the best.

"One of the best?" Michael asks, his head tilted.

"Oh yes, almost as good as you." He says complimenting Valentine. Jace would have taken that as a compliment, but-

"Anything else, i should know."

"He seems to have a crush on Clarissa." Hodge says, smiling. Jace paled. _Was he that obvious?_

"Who?"

"You're boy."

"Thats not good. We all are family, you know." His father said. Jace tensed. _Family? No Clarissa wasn't apart of his messed up family, it wasn't possible. The first girl that he-_

"Not by blood." Hodge says, looking down at his old wrinkled hands. _Not by blood?_

"No, not by blood. But when the time comes, they will not know that." Valentine says, pushing back his silver hair from his face. _Thank god_ Jace thought. _Why would Valentine, want Clary to think she was related to him._

"Why do you want him to believe you are blood?" Hodge asks. Him?

"Horendales, were very faithful, but not as faithful as Jonath- " He stops himself "Jace would be if he thought i was his father." Thought? Jace wanted to scream,_ you are my father!_ But he didn't, this conversation was not done.

"Ah, Horendales, i liked Stephen very much." Jace had never heard of them.

"As did I." Valentine says. Getting ready to leave.

"Valentine."

"Yes?" His father, or the man that raised him was Valentine. Jace couldn't believe it.

"You do remember our deal?"

"I would have never forgotten." Valentine says, quickly taking out his cell phone. He text a message, and the next thing Jace knew a portal was opened in the institutes library.

Jace knew that, not only was Hodge doing his biding but so was a warlock.

Jace quietly slid down the door. The man that raised him was not his father. The man that raised him was Valentine. Valentine was Clary's father. Hodge was a traitor.

His watched beeped.

12:00


End file.
